Rule 12 never Date a coworker
by 71bec
Summary: Tony Meets Ziva for the first time how will he react when he learns of there mission and is there something more life threatning that laying on the horizon if it is will they survive or will it chage there lives for ever  possible M rated chapeters Later
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so is my first ever fan fic so am not sure if will be any good there maybe a few grammer and spelling errors, i am doing my best to fix them fo the Next chapter so let me know what you think and i am sure i can come up with a soution if there are any problems with it _

Chapter 1 the new girl

Anthony dinozzo had been working at NCIS for over ten years. The day started out normal he walked into work and his boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs slapped a list of phone numbers down in frount of him he looked down at the list then up at his boss.

"What am i supposed to do with those" he asked

"i need you call them dinozzo" gibbs said walking over to the other agents desk as tony picked up his phone and began dialing gibbs and the other agent walked out some chick answered the phone

"Yeah what you want" she answered

"My name is special agent Anthony Dinozzo i need to ask you a few questions" tony said

"Yeah what ever" she replied slaming the phone down tony kept the phone at his ear as he slipped into a trance pictureing Kate one of his fellow agents who passed away. She was wearing nothing but her under wear

"Yeah baby tony said intensly "that's good keep going" tony said he was so into his vision he didn't see a young isralian woman walk in she gave him a funny look he as spoke agin

"Oh Yeah that feels good" tony said romanticly

"Excuse me hello" the woman said breaking tony out of transe he sat his phone back on the hook and looked up

"Special agent dinozzo" he said holding out his hand for her to shake

"You weren't have sex through the phone where you" the girl ask point to the phone

"It is called phone sex and no i wasent i was imahing a friend" tony said the girl laughed as she introduced her self

"Ziva David i am here to see Leroy Jethro Gibbs" she replied

"Take a seat over there he wont be long" tony said pointing at the other agents desk

"Thank you" she said as she took a seat and put her bag down tony looked over at her again

"Have met befor i think we have" tony said

"We where under cover once together a few years back" ziva said tony went back to his work as Gibbs walked in he looked over at ziva

"So glad you could maek it Miss David" he said as ziva stood up and walked over to him he looked over at tony

"It's a pleasure i take it director Sheppard has informed you of my reassignment to your team" ziva asked

"she has i am aware that you start tomorrow i need you and agent dinozzo to go under cover for me in paris you will be taking the idenitys of a married couple how are assassins your flight leaves tomorrow these are brief kits and you pass ports and identification for your new idenitys injoy your assignment" gibbs said as he handed the kits to each of them and reached behind his desk for two brief cases he hand one to tony and the other to ziva tony looked up at him

"What are these for boss" he asked looking at the brief case

"The under cover cams microphones and other gear you may need" Gibbs said ziva turned to face him

"Do you have our plane tickets" ziva asked

"Yes here they are" he said pulling them out of his pocket and handing them to them they tuened and walked Gibbs called after them

"Ring me when you get there" he called to tony he turn to face ziva

"Sounds fun" he said as they walked into the elevator


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 paris

Tony and ziva boarded the plane at two thirty the next morning tony was windging about having to get up so early they found there seats and sat down tony shoved there backs into the racks above there heads befor taking a seat beside ziva she smiled at him

"you know what this mightn be so bad after all" she said tony kissed her befor he laied back and went to sleep he was woken later when the pilot announced there coming into the air port at paris he did his seat belt up and looked over at ziva

"did you get the name of the motel hony" he asked as people began to get off once the plaine had stopped

"yes i did i chech its nere the Arc de triumph" ziva said as lined up in customs

"the wha" he asked looking over at her

"the grave of the unknown solider didn't know that" she asked

"nope dont read text books" he replied as the customs guy went through his bag the guy pulled out everthing out onto the table he found tonys travel sickness tablets in his back pack and held them un to him

"i need those to stop me getting sick on planes" tony explained seeing the guys confused look

"Proof" the guy asked

"the docters certificate" ziva said point to the peice of paper in the bag tony pulled it out and handed it to the guy he looked at it and passed the tablets and the paper back befor going through the rest of his bag tony put everthing back in and lifted it onto the ground whild the ladie went through zivas bag it didn't take long and they where allowed to go tony flailed down a Taxi and got in with ziva she gave the instructions to the cab driver in French who took of down the road he pulled up out side the motel and helped them get there bags from the car befor driving of after ziva paid him tony gets confused with the currency

they walked in side and up to the forer where they were greeted by a receptionist she looked up at them when they stopped in frount of her

"reservation for Banks Keneth and Jodie" ziva said in French the ladie typed it up on the computer and then passed two keycards to ziva

"room thirty floor three" the ladie said waving a bell boy over to take there backs they followed him the stairs he turn to the left when he reached the top of the second flight he walked a little way down the corridor befor he stopped and waited for ziva to open the door he walked in and laied the bags on the bed befor he walked ziva gave him his tip as tony went to ring gibbs

"Gibbs" he answered

"hi boss it tony" tony replied

"dinozzo you there yet" he asked

"just arrived boss what do you need us to do" tony aksed

"lay low for now" gibbs said

"okay i will wait for further instruction" tony replied

"okay i have McGee ring in the morning to tell you how to set up the equipment" gibbs said

"se you" tony said as he hung up he turned to ziva "boss said to lay low"

"why dont we well you know" ziva said nodding towards the bed

"well i dont know i never brought condoms" tony said going though his backpack

"well lets do it with out one shall we" ziva said as she locked the door and turned to face tony he walked over to her and kiseed her

"that felt good" ziva said as she reached for his belt buckle

"tony slid his hand down her back to her pants and undid them her bra strap followed he trew his shirt off befor laing on top of her on the bed they where completely naked he pulled the sheet over them as they rolled over Next morning they laie resting in bed Zivas head was resting on tonys chest tony had his arm around her they where both asleep covered in blankets the where woken by a knock at the door followed b the ringing of tony phone he answered it while ziva dresses and then got the door

"Dinozzo" he anwered as he pulled a shirt on one handed

"it McGee gibs said to ring about the equipment" Mcgee replied

"Hey McGoo" he said

"tony listen Gibbs and i are at the motel around the corner we got in early this morning two hours after youf flight i need to hook up he speekers there the things with" tony cut him off

"I know what a speeker looks like Probie" tony said pulling a speeker out of the box that on the basin

"got them now what" tony said putting one behind a vase in the lounge room and other behin the tolit inte bathroom and one behind the bed

"the cameras tony there" tony cut him off again

"I also know what a camera looks like probie" tony said taking the tiny divices from the case

"Put one in every room bedroom and tolit included" McGee said tony hid the camera in the bathroom then walked into the bedroom and put one there he was about to walk into the main room when he notice a guy with a gun he retreated and locked him self in the bathroom quietly he whispered

"McGee you still there" he whispered

"Tony why are you whipsereing" he asked

"there are these guys they got ziva chained up" tony whispered

"where are you then" McGee asked

"i am in the bathroom they dint know i am here" tony whicpered again he heard a new voice this time it was gibbs

"Dinozzo stay put McGee and i Are on our way over" gibbs said tony could here a car engine and brakes in the back ground you want me to hang up boss" tony asked

"no stay on the line" gibbs said tony heard a bang in the back ground agiam which he heard was a door he heard gibbs whisper

"where just outside keep quiet unless i tell you speek" gibbs said tony could hear what gibbs was saying he heard the founrt door burst open and ziva scream he then herad gibbs identify himself

"Special agent Leroy Jethro gibbs release the girl" gibbs said

"Tell me where the jewels are" thy guy said tony heard a bang and gibbs knocked on the bathroom door

"tony come out" he called tony walked out into the loungroom ziva was standing beside the door with McGee and gibbs was holding the guy in hand cuffs

"McGee and I will take him back to Washington while you ziva pack up" gibbs said as he walked out McGee Followed him closing the door behind him tony turned to face ziva

"that was quick" he said as began packing up


End file.
